UNION
by And Andrews
Summary: This story is a crossover that i've wanted to do for a while.Featuring Evangelion,Sailor Moon and a few others. Think of it as an attempt of a anmie team up.Back after finally getting a review.Will continue on but would Like a review before starting the n
1. Chapter 1

UNION Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Bubblegum Crisis 2040,Evangelion and Gundam Wing 

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Hello there all. This is a story that's been in my head for a while and I've decided to give it a go and hope you enjoy it._

_Think of this as sort of a mega show crossover in an Alternate universe in which they all exist_

Episode 1 Partners 

The room was dimly lit and a hushed tone 3 people sat at a table a vanilla folder opened in front of them. "Your file is full of random acts of not following orders" a man spoke his hand adjusting his glasses before placing them underneath his chin. "And this latest incident has cost the organisation hundreds of dollars" a women's voice spoke her voice sounding slightly strained as it was apparent she had been bust trying to do damage control with angered City officials, business owners and not the least the public.

A young man seated in front of them shrugged and tugged at his jacket around his shoulders, 'I stopped the bad guy's didn't I" he almost in indignation a smile on his face. The 3 people seated in front of him looked at each other and shook their heads. "Very well the command committee will meat in private to discuss what reprimand you shall receive" the man in the centre said and leaned back his hands firmly under his chin. The young man stood up and made to leave, "let this be the last time we have to do this Mr Andrew's" the lady at the end said as he turned and headed to the door. And Andrew's smiled and turned around "have I ever let you down" he replied and gave the committee a thumbs up sign before leaving the room.

Lady Une stood up and shook her head "that boy is incorrigible" she stated turning to her fellow committee members. "Indeed" Gendo Ikari agreed as the then sat down and discussed how to curb the young man's actions. And walked out of the room and over to were some of his fellow UNION members were waiting for his return. "So how did it go" Haruka asked him curious to hear how And got on this time, And grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh I got the usual your actions were out of control blah blah talk" he shrugged not noticing someone standing directly behind him. Haruka chuckled then stopped and pointed over And's shoulder, he got the signal and turned around to where a young women in a red uniform was giving him a look of displeasure her foot tapping on the floor. "Oh hey Misato um how are you" he gulped hoping that she wasn't too angered with him. "What the heck were you thinking Andrew A Andrews" she shouted clearly seeking an explanation. And gulped and twitched and looked around for some support, Haruka wisely had quickly departed the scene not wanting to get involved with And's trouble. "My Misato you look lovely today" he said trying to change the subject without any success. Misato gave him a look that said she was in no mood for a change of subject. And sighed and gave a sort of half smile " okay I'll come clean I may have got a little out of control" he stated at which Misato went red and shook her head. "Out of Control you wrecked 3 city blocks and totalled the Mayor's car" she yelled in disbelief And shrugged "hey I'll gladly pay for the car" he reasoned. Misato shook her head, "one of these days And your going to drive me crazy" she sighed, And smiled and turned to go somewhere else in the building. "But you love me for it" he teased leaving Misato standing there amazed at the gall this young man had. Ami Mizuno looked at the computer noting down the latest results of the medical check ups on the UNION employees when she felt a tight yet familiar pair of arms wrap around her. "Doctor I feel ill" And whispered turning Ami around to face him and dramatically lying down on a free couch in her office. "Oh well what are the symptoms?" Ami asked curious knowing full well And wasn't as sick as he was putting on. "My heartbeats faster I walk into walls tell me doctor what's wrong" and teased enjoying this little game. Ami nodded "well that sounds interesting may be a virus" she giggled and sat up from the couch. "So what's the solution" And smiled looking up at Ami, she smiled "just a little injection" she giggled again as And's face fell and he pouted. "Ami you know I hate shot's" he wined sitting up frustrated that his attempt's had been discarded. 

Ami chuckled and sat at her desk, "so what can I do for you" she asked clicking the mouse by her computer to open another file. "Well I was thinking a nice restaurant Lita recommended" he stated and gave Ami a pleading look. Before she could reply And got a beeping from his watch signalling that he was being communicated. He looked up apologetically before lifting his watch up and pressing the receive button on the side. "And here and this better be important" he said trying not to sound annoyed. The young blond girl who appeared in the screen grinned cheerily at him "hey Andy Pandy its Nene" And shook his head knowing that this could mean only one thing. "Hey kiddo what is it" he sighed resigned that his dinner plans maybe now on hold. "Just telling you that Misato want's you down here in command she's got something to tell you probably a mission" Nene informed him a grin never leaving her face. "Okay I'm on my way Andrew's out" he groaned turning the communicator off and looking at Ami. "I guess dinner's off" he told her before leaving the office and walking down the corridor and heading to where UNION command was.

He walked in and looked around at the computer tech's busily typing away receiving information and passing it on, this was the busiest area in the building and he tried best to not spend so much time there. He waved over at Ritusko who was with her faithful assistant Maya Ibuki looking at some reports. He walked over to where they were, "and how are you two lovely ladies" he inquired trying to make conversation while waiting for Misato to see him. "Busy as usual mainly thanks to that little incident you were involved with earlier" Ritusko replied without looking up from the report, Maya giggled as And shook his head wondering how fast the news of what happened had spread within the building. Misato's office opened and he noted Lady Une walk out of their with a smile on her face, Misato then signalled for him to come in. "Well it was nice knowing you ladies" he murmured before sauntering into the office and took a seat. Misato smiled at him, "you'll be happy to know that your not being suspended" she began causing And to raise an eyebrow wondering where this conversation was heading. "However the committee feels you need to learn how to focus we're scheduling you a meeting with a UNION councillor to work out your issue's" Misato giggled as if something funny had happened. And shrugged and waited to see what else he was going to get. "And they feel it would be better if you get a partner someone to keep you from doing something Crazy." Misato finished and looked at him. "Okay no prob. who is it? Goku and I worked fine once or is it Haruka come on tell me" And waved his arms wanting to know. Just then the door opened and a young man walked through, "Misato you wanted to see me?" he asked. "Ah yes And this is Shinji he's your new partner" Misato said introducing the young man. And looked at him and then Misato before exclaiming "oh great this is gonna be fun" he sighed slumping back into the seat figuring it had been that sort of day

_To be continued_

_So there you have it Chapter 1 I hope you find this story Interesting._

_Please read and review as this helps me develop the story and this is my 3rd Story and I'm currently working on this and my 2nd one. at the same time._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames. I'm learning as I go and hopefully readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	2. Chapter 2

UNION Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Bubblegum Crisis 2040,Evangelion and Gundam Wing 

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Hello there all. This is a story that's been in my head for a while and I've decided to give it a go and hope you enjoy it._

_Think of this as sort of a mega show crossover in an Alternate universe in which they all exist_

Episode 2 The Case or getting to know you 

And Andrew's thought to himself as he entered the UNION cafeteria that today the fates had decided to mess with him big time. He shook his head while he waited for his soda to pop out of the vending machine, the machine wheezed appearing to be stuck and he gave it a quick kick to dislodge his can and made a mental note to complain about the vending machines next meeting. He looked around for a seat which was difficult considering that this place was pretty much packed at lunch time and it was advisable to get there early so to procure a seat. He saw Haruka and Michiru seated by the window chatting away and though about joining them but decided against disturbing them with his problems, instead he went and found a seat a sipped quietly at his drink and went over what happened in his meeting with Misato.

30 minutes earlier.

"Partner, Misato are you kidding me" And exclaimed as he watched his new partner take a seat across from him, Misato gave a little smirk then her face turned serious. "No And no kidding he's your new partner" she stated and went and stood behind Shinji, "its an honour to work with you Mr Andrew's' Shinji softly said while And shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "Shinji could you give us a moment" Misato said to the young man who nodded and went to wait outside the office. Misato sat down at her desk and composed herself, "Misato you know I work best on my own" And said walking up to her desk and casually sitting on the desk and giving his best please change your mind look. Misato smiled and gave a half smile and leaned over to him, " I know but command insisted" whispered and looked into his eyes. And smiled " but I'm sure you could do something" he whispered back moving forward as if attempting to kiss her. Misato grinned and playfully leaned by And's ear, "maybe but not after all the trouble you've caused" she whispered back giggling at the young man's obvious attempt's to seduce her into getting his situation changed. And moved off the desk, "awe well you can't blame a guy for trying" he grinned before winking at Misato and heading out of her office. Misato chuckled and shook her head, "And nothing you do surprises me" she murmured as the doors of her office closed and she started reading one of the files on her desk.

Back in the cafeteria.

And sat there and looked around as the cafeteria was now pretty full, he looked over a saw the Gundam pilots sitting talking about the latest mission's they'd been on. He stifled a laugh as he saw Nene having a full on conversation with her boyfriend Mackie all the while chewing on some candy bar. He looked around and marvelled at the various people in the one room, all dedicated to saving the world and at times Universe from whom knows what lurked out there. He raised his eyebrow as he saw Shinji walk in a young red haired girl behind him seemingly yelling in his ear, And chuckled "probably the classic boy friend/girlfriend dynamic" he mused before standing from his seat and moving swiftly out of the café both he was noticed.

And walked into his office and sat back in his chair and gathered his thoughts until the door's opened and a female figure waked in. "Lady Une what brings you to my humble abode" he dryly responded as one of the command head honchos approached his desk. " No time for pleasantries Andrew's we have a case for you" Une replied and dropped a file on his desk. And frowned "just what I always wanted" he replied and looked through the file . "A main chemical company was robbed yesterday night we'd like you to check it out and see if it's worth pursing" Une informed him as he glanced through the file. "Sure I'll check it out right away" And said moving off his desk and grabbing a nearby jacket, "good and remember to take your new partner with you" Une said causing And to give her an annoyed look. "Yes Ma'am" he said giving a rather less enthusiastic salute before going to get Shinji. He found him coming back from lunch minus his assumed girlfriend, " come on we've got work to do" And said waving for Shinji to follow him to the car park. "If your going to be my partner kid here's rule number 1 I drive" And said pulling out his keys and unlocking the door to his silver BMW, Shinji nodded and soon they had arrived at the factory where the robbery took place. They headed to one of the warehouses where the robbery had taken place, And flashed is ID as one of the security guards approached and met with the head of the company. The man explained that who ever committed the crime had knocked out the few security guards stationed around the area and shorted out the security cameras.

"Understood could you please get me a list of what was stolen and hand it to my partner here while I go over the crime scene" And instructed and watched the head of the company leave and went and surveyed the crime scene. He looked around, "they were pro's who ever did this" he murmured, indeed most of the warehouse was undisturbed save from were the chemicals were stolen. Shinji approached and looked around, "the manager's given me the list" he spoke holding up the list. And nodded and run his fingers over the stolen chemicals container. "Hmmmm it appears this has been cut by a very thin blade of some kind' he noted before picking the container up and turning to face Shinji.  
"Take this and the list back to headquarters see what you can find out and we'll follow things up in the morning" he said to Shinji who looked surprised and merely nodded. And turned to leave, "but Mr Andrew's what about you" Shinji blurted out. And turned and gave him a thumbs up, "contact me if anything comes up I'll be in my counselling" he chuckled and walked out leaving poor Shinji wondering what he'd gotten into.

_To be continued_

_So there you have it Chapter 2 I hope you find this story Interesting._

_Please read and review as this helps me develop the story and this is my 3rd Story and I'm currently working on this and my 2nd one. at the same time._

_I would really love some feedback and any offers of help and suggestion are most welcome_

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	3. Chapter 3

UNION Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Bubblegum Crisis 2040,Evangelion and Gundam Wing 

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Hello there all. This is a story that's been in my head for a while and I've decided to give it a go and hope you enjoy it._

_Think of this as sort of a mega show crossover in an Alternate universe in which they all exist_

Back due to finally getting a review. Thanks to El Chompiras for the review. I will update this story more when I can but please Review as that would help me develop this story more So without further adieu Chapter 3 And waited in the councilors office. He really would have preferred to be back working on the case he'd just started, but considering he had promised Misato to give this thing a try he decided to stick around. He would grudgingly agree that lately he had been rather well to be blatantly honest over the top. Destroying the Mayor's $10,0000 car might have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Lady Une had been holding off the cites officials a lot lately, her phone line constantly ringing with various complements mostly due to one person. And knew full well that he was very close to being fired from the UNION and it wouldn't surprise him if Misato or Lady Une literally did so. 

His name was called and he entered the councillor's office, taking a seat And waited and twiddled his thumbs. "You've really done it this time Andrew A Andrews" a voice said behind him, And turned around and watched as a familiar female figure moved round and sat in front of him. "Setsuna I thought you'd be at the time gates" he replied surprised to see someone And regarded like family. "I was but was especially asked to see you about this latest little situation" Setsuna replied opening a thick file, And noted it was his record and was thick of reports of his indiscretions.

Setsuna shook her head, "damage to city property reckless behaviour" she read stunned at And's behaviour. "Hey that time I blasted that new statue was an accident" he defended himself hurt that he still hadn't been forgiven for that. Setsuna raised an eyebrow and closed the file. "And I think we need to meet every Wednesday and work out your issues" she calmly said. And rolled his eyes and shrugged, "sure whatever you say Setsuna now if you'll excuse me I got to go work on a case say hi to Hotaru for me " he winked and casually left the room. Setsuna shook her head, "that boy is too much" she sighed and awaited her next appointment

And arrived back and headed to his office, Shinji was there waiting with a report of what was stolen. "Who ever did the robbery knew what they were after" he told And who skimmed through the report, "yeah very smooth and professional" And muttered. Nene entered the office and handed him another report; "I checked the surveillance tape it was jammed at least 30 seconds prior to the robbery" she informed And. He nodded "better check if there have been any similar thefts lately" he told her grabbing his jacket and signalling for Shinji to follow him.

"Where we going" the young man asked, And glanced at him as they headed to the car park. " I want to check a few sources whoever robbed that company will either try to rob again or will be hiding the stuff somewhere" he told Shinji getting in the car and starting the engine. "Well yes but how you going to find out" Shinji stammered, "easy I've got a few friends who owe favours " And finished driving the car off and out to fin accident d out who was behind the theft and more importantly what they had in store for the city.

_To be continued_

_So there you have it Chapter 3.Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to try and get back into the grove again hopefully the next Chap will be longer and feature a few more apperances._

_Please read and review as this helps me develop the story and this is my 3rd Story and I'm currently working on this and my 2nd one. at the same time._

_I would really love some feedback and any offers of help and suggestions are most welcome_

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


End file.
